Lycan
Kingdom Rush= Lycans are more powerful versions of Werewolves, encountered in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and the Curse of Castle Blackburn campaign of Kingdom Rush. Overview Powerful warriors that shift into terrible beasts. Lycans often enter the map as relatively weak humans, with little health and damage. However, upon reaching 25% of the health, they transform into big, vicious werewolves with high attack, fast movement speed, a magic resistance buff from Low to Medium and very fast regeneration, able to blaze through low level Barracks with ease. In their werewolf form, Lycans will occasionally transform the player's troops into Werewolves. In later waves of the Blackburn levels, some Lycans will begin already in their werewolf form, hence why the wave compositions list their names twice. Notes * Any lost health in human form will not be restored upon transformation. * Lycanthropy is an infectious disease which spreads through direct contact with Lycans. Approximately, 1 in 5 infected soldiers may shift into Werewolves. Reinforcements and Heroes are immune to it. Strategy Lycans are annoying and potentially dangerous enemies: fast speed, high health, magic resistant and deal high damage. Organize your defense well, and make sure you have enough block power or fire power to stop the Lycans. Take note of the following tactics: * Lycans will only turn barracks troops into werewolf. In order words, one should try not to buy barracks or place them near Lycans. It will not turn one's call reinforcements or heroes into Werewolf. * Rain of Fire will not kill them instantly, but it brings their health down so close to zero that even Reinforcements should be able to finish them off. * Tesla Towers are very effective against Lycans, dealing high damage and ignore the magic resistance. Besides, the Big Bertha can also deal considerable damage while also kill off lesser Zombies, and Dragonbreath Missiles can halve a Lycan's health even as it moves out of range. The regeneration can be disabled with two skills from Ranger's Hideout: Poison Arrows and Wrath of the Forest, respectively. * Try to dispose them safely with instant kills such as Death Ray and Sniper Shot. Polymorphing them is also a good choice, as polymorphed enemies have only half the original stats. If you intend to use Polymorph, place your Sorcerer near the start of the path to polymorph them in their weaker and slower human form. * To block them (though not recommended because Lycans can turn soldiers into Werewolves), use Paladins upgraded with Healing Light, or heroes specialized in melee, such as Oni, Ingvar, Gerald, Hacksaw or Thor. Do not rely on Ignus to block them, as he will dash to other enemies, leaving the Lycan unattended. Notes * Any werewolf transformed by lycans will not give gold. Appearances * Nightfang Swale * Castle Blackburn |-|Kingdom Rush: Frontiers= Lycans are more powerful versions of Werewolves, encountered in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and the Curse of Castle Blackburn campaign in the Steam and iOS versions of Kingdom Rush. Overview Powerful warriors that shift into terrible beasts. Lycans enter the map as relatively weak humans, with little health and damage. However, upon reaching 25% of the health, they transform into big, vicious werewolves with high attack, fast movement speed, a magic resistance buff from Low to Medium and very fast regeneration, able to blaze through low level Barracks with ease. In their werewolf form, Lycans will occasionally transform your troops into Werewolves, with a higher chance during a full Moon. Lycans become especially dangerous when the Moon is full: it transforms all Lycans currently in human form into wolf form, while giving them a 200% boost to regeneration. Lycans are one of the most dangerous enemies in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign, and should be killed quickly with lots of physical damage or an instant kill. Notes * Any lost health in human form will not be restored upon transformation. * A Lycan affected by Dante's Relic of Power will regain the magic resistance in wolf form. * Lycanthropy is an infectious disease which spreads through direct contact with Lycans. Infected soldiers have a 20% chance to shift into Werewolves during Moon period. Reinforcements and Heroes are immune to it. * In the Shadowmoon Campaign, a howling sound effect can be heard every time a Lycan Transform from its human form to werewolf form. Strategy Lycans are annoying and potentially dangerous enemies: fast speed, high health, magic resistant and deal high damage. Organize your defense well, and make sure you have enough block power or fire power to stop the Lycans. Take note of the following tactics: * Rain of Fire will not kill them instantly, but it brings their health down so close to zero that even Reinforcements should be able to finish them off. * Because of their magic resistance, Barrage and Wasp Missiles are the best way to deal with them. Also, Dante's Silver Bullet will deal double damage to them, but wait until they become wolves so that the shot will instantly kill them. On other notes, a Battle Mecha with the final star upgrade, Shock and Awe, and with or without Waste Disposal, can halve the movement of a Lycan. The Mecha shoots fast enough to stun the Lycan at least once, allowing other towers to damage it, while Waste Disposal can slow a cluster of Lycans down to a crawl. * To block them (though not recommended because Lycans can turn soldiers into Werewolves), use Templars or Assassins upgraded with Dodge, or heroes specialized in melee, such as Alric, Kutsao or Grawl. * When either stunned or silenced, whether there is any silence animation or not, and dealt enough damage in human form, they die then and do not transform. Appearances * Desecrated Grove * Dusk Chateau Bugs * When a DWAARP uses Core Drill on a Lycan in human form, it does not kill him immediately but instead transforms him into werewolf form. * Same story with Sniper Shot, and Tiiiimber!. Otherwise, Death Ray and a successful instakill from Death Strike still work. Gallery Lycanthropy.gif|Lycanthropy transformation under the moon.gif|Transformation Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies Category:Magic Resistant Enemies